Malik Iscariot
Summary Malik Iscariot is the main protagonist of the fan fiction re-imagining of Neon Genesis Evangelion. In this series he is the most powerful, valuable and vital aspect to the survival of the human race, the original and strongest evangelion pilot, named the "original child" and the "emanation of adam". As the first child on planet earth ever to pilot an evangelion unit, malik battled and slew many angels, and became responsible for staving off the apocalypse event known as the "third impact" many times throughout his life. However, after a particularly intense battle against the progenitor angel lilith, malik and his evangelion unit, EVA Unit Alpha, disappeared off the face of the earth for years, and were assumed by NERV to be destroyed. Years later, malik inexplicably reappears, in what initially appears as a "double event" -- two angels appearing on earth at the same time. However, one of these "angels" exhibits rogue characteristics, and directly assists the evangelion units battling the other angel. Shortly after slaying this angel, this new angelic being is shown to be piloted by malik iscariot, the legendary original child, first evangelion pilot in existence. He reveals that he has spent the last many years on a world far flung from planet earth, doing battle against the "ancestral race" and advancing his powers and abilities, causing evangelion unit alpha, as well as himself to mutate and adopt the powers and characteristics of an angel. With the assistance of a massively powerful force, the continuity of neon genesis evangelion finally reaches a climax that connects all dots and makes everything clear. Character Stats Tier: 8-C '| '''7-A '| '6-A '| '''5-B '''to '''5-A Name: 'Malik Iscariot '''Origin: '''Neon Genesis Evangelion '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''23 '''Classification: '''Human | Evangelion Pilot | Angel '''Powers & Abilities: '''Flight & Levitation | Martial Arts Master | Swordsmanship Master | Master Of Handling Military Weapons | Energy Blast Emission | AT Field Generation | Angelic Powers | Most Abilities Of The Angels | Ability To Generate An EVA/Angel Out Of Thin Air | Regeneration | Weapon Generation | Mode Transformation | Berserk Mode | Able To Wield Spear Of Longinus/Cassius '''Attack Potency: Building Level '(On his own he is capable of deploying his AT field in the form of force pushes and invisible energy blasts, easily blowing away apartment buildings and knocking down most other structures) | 'Mountain Level '(While in his EVA/Angel hybrid form, his AT field becomes larger and stronger, his physical strikes and energy blasts also allow him to raze mountains to the ground) | 'Continent Level '(Going berserk or triggering the beast enhanced his angel forms stats and explosive powers beyond anything else, putting him on the same level as the primary angel, Adam) | 'Multi-Planet Level '(In his awoken form he is powerful enough to battle hundreds of thousands of angels, nuking them along with a planet as big as jupiter) 'Speed: Supersonic '| 'Hypersonic '| 'High Hypersonic+ '| 'Relativistic+ '| '''FTL Lifting Strength: Class 25 '| '''Class G '| 'Class P '| '''Class Y Striking Strength: Class MJ '| '''Class PJ '| 'Class NJ '| '''Class XGJ Durability: Building Level '| '''Mountain Level '| 'Continent Level '| '''Large Planet Level Stamina: Immensely Superhuman '''| '''Nigh Inexhaustable Range: Interstellar Intelligence: Gifted Standard Equipment: Plug Suit Weaknesses: '''No weakness in his own verse | Forces that can get through his AT Field '''Key: '''Human Form | EVA/Angel Hybrid | Berserk Mode | Beast Mode | Awoken Form Powers & Abilities Fighting Skills Weapon Wielding Angel Powers EVA Unit Summoning Notable Feats Opponents Beaten Statements Destructive Feats Strength Feats Speed Feats Durability Feats Intelligence Feats Notable Battles '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:The Nameless King's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5